


Casually Homicidal

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [39]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Electro play, M/M, Multi, Shock Collars, Wholesome Fun, casual fun murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Can I request a Yandere, Wilford, and Anti being super destructive and Dark just comes out of his office to a bunch of banging and is Fed Uptm,”- iamthepandaprince





	Casually Homicidal

Wilford and Anti adored Yan. For the trio in general, Yan was the child they’d likely never have, he was innocent in many ways but incredibly unhinged in other ways. So she fit Wilford and Antis company perfectly.

And Dark intervened when necessary, when he didn’t need yet another senpai being murdered, either by a heartbroken Yan or the incredibly protective Anti and Wilford.

Dark wasn’t here to intervene today, although technically speaking no one’s life was in danger. The three casually homicidal weirdos, specifically not including Dark, were reenacting their last hit on a poor, unsuspecting teenage girl who had made fun of Yans general clothing habits and attraction to men. Wilford found this behaviour to be completely unforgivable. And the teenager was over 18 so he found himself morally excusable.

Long story short, Anti had haunted the shit out of her, hacking all of her social media accounts, before Wilford mercilessly gutted her. Anti had made her sound like even more of a mega bitch on her social media before her death just to make sure she wasn’t too easily sympathised with postmortem.

At the current moment, Yan was standing on top of Darks desk, already a risky move, about to jump down and topple Wilford from above, as a real life interpretation of Anti ruining the girls life over night and having her whole world topple on her.

“And Anti just went... HYA -“

As Yan jumped onto Wilford, Dark entered the room in a silk robe, clearly not expecting company. He looked both shocked and incredibly irritated because... well, that was his desk, goddamn it, and his paperwork was everywhere, and he couldn’t exactly punish Yan in the same way as he could punish the other two.

Yan was luckily the one to speak first though, as the apparent adults in the situation looked somehow more guilty than the ‘child’.

“Oh shit. Uhhh... first one to get murdered by Dark is the rotten egg!”

And with that, Yan grabbed their katana and ran out the room, quicker than a gust of wind.

Dark didn’t say anything, merely closing the door and giving the other two looks that would make mortals crumble.

“Shock collars for the both of you. I’m going to clean this up and if you so much as breathe on me or each other, you get zapped. Understood?”

Darks aura was flickering about something fierce and Anti and Wilford swallowed hard. They... probably deserved this, actually. But no touching each other? That was cruel, even for Darks standards.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
